True Treasure 2: Angelica or Elizabeth?
by potc1234
Summary: If you read "True Treasure 1" you already know that Jack and Angelica are married now. Angelica is pregnant but what happened to Jack? When suddenly Elizabeth and him meet each other again seems like feelings from the past are awaking.


_This story is happening after the events described in my first Fanfiction story "True Treasure"._

_So I recommend you to read it first_

Women. Undoubtedly Jack Sparrow loved them. Life would be boring without women! But unfortunately they bring too many troubles. He can hardly remember one which hasn't got a will to kill him after their meeting. Or just slap him in his face. That's what Jack was thinking about sitting at the table in one of Tortuga's taverns holding up his face with his hand while four women in front of him quarreled loud.

The red haired woman looking older than others named Scarlett pushed a blonde girl shouting:"Your term for spending a night with Jack was the last time! Today I'm going with him!"

The blonde girl named Giselle pushed Scarlett back shouting:"Look at yourself! You're fat! Jack won't even look at you, right?" She turned to Jack but he just rolled his eyes looking bored.

Everybody in the tavern gathered around Jack's table staring at this scene in silence and waiting for a girl fight.

"Nobody is going with Jack Sparrow today because he's going to sail with me away from here immediately!" Another girl's voice shouted. That was Elizabeth Swan herself.

"Don't be so sure about that!" The fourth woman who was Angelica answered. "Jack and me have our plans for tonight".

"You don't understand!" Elizabeth said. "You can't imagine what is it like to get stuck on the island when your heart is asking for freedom!"

Angelica laughed. "You can't imagine how similar I am with a situation like that! I escaped from an island not long ago!"

"Me too!" Elizabeth yelled.

They heard a loud sound near them. It was Giselle jumping on Scarlett in anger. They rolled on the floor pulling each other's hair and tearing each other's dresses apart.

"Oh you little wench!" Giselle shouted.

"You're a wench too!" Scarlett responded.

The crowd around the table booed and cheered them.

"Jack and me are searching for treasures!" Angelica shouted to Elizabeth. She was annoyed that this girl in front of her wanted to take Jack away with her. Jack became her husband and she was pregnant so Angelica wanted Jack to be entirely hers now. All those wenches at Tortuga were stupid and ridiculous. Jack needed them only for having fun with them. But Elizabeth seemed smart and Angelica saw how Jack's eyes widened when he saw her. Is there something between them?

"I want to sail with Jack first because I'm with child!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm with child too!" Angelica was out of breath. Does Elizabeth mean she has a Jack's child too?

"Your adventure can wait! But my child needs his father!" Elizabeth replied. She wanted to add that she wants Jack take her to Will. But hearing the last sentence Angelica pounced at Elizabeth cursing in Spanish.

Now all four women were on the floor fighting with each other in a really hard way.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mr. Gibbs asked addressing Jack.

"Guess not" Jack smiled to his friend.

Suddenly Elizabeth reached Angelica and cut her a little with a piece of broken glass. Angelica grabbed an empty bottle and broke it. Now she was really mad. She was going to hurt this bitch as much as she can for getting pregnant from Jack.

Seeing it in Angelica's eyes Jack rushed forward protecting Elizabeth with himself.

"Ladies!Stop!"

"Oh well you choose her" Angelica dropped her bottle. She felt nothing but pain now.

Jack's attention switched to Scarlett and Giselle for a moment as he told them to stop too. When he turned to Elizabeth and Angelica again Angelica was gone. She went away from the tavern.

"Damn it Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Who was that woman?"

"My wife."

Elizabeth stared at him speechless.

"We'll talk later. I need to find Angelica. Trust me one jealous Spanish woman can destroy this world!"


End file.
